reiwariderfandomcom-20200216-history
MetsubouJinrai.net
is a cyber-terrorist group led by Horobi. Their goal is to destroy humanity by hacking HumaGears and transforming them into Magia. History MetsubouJinrai.NET first appeared in Daybreak Town, when at the HumaGear Production Factory #1 a reported accident happened where all HumaGears inside went out of control. When the factory manager, Satoshi Sakurai, tried to contact the outside and warn them about the possible explosion of the factory he was interrupted by a message from Horobi in his Kamen Rider form. Declaring war on humanity by MetsubouJinrai.NET, he stated their plans to destroy the city and slaughter all humans. The plan was apparently averted by Satoshi's sacrifice as he sealed the factory, leading to it's destruction alongside the HumaGears, causing the Daybreak Town Accident. Following the death of Korenosuke Hiden, MetsubouJinrai.NET returned to activity, operating from Daybreak Town which had been sealed off since the accident. They made their first move by having Jin hack Gut Buster Taro, transforming him into the Berotha Magia, wreaking havock until he was fought and destroyed by Aruto Hiden as Jin witnessed the fight. MetsubouJinrai.NET would soon infiltrate Hiden Intelligence with their Kuehne Magia and later confront Aruto Hiden as the now hacked Mamoru uses a ZetsumeRise Key to transform into the Ekal Magia in front of the president. Their attack however led to their presence being made public by Aruto during a press conference using footage of his encounter with Jin. Despite their appearance being made public, Horobi does not concern himself with Zero-One or A.I.M.S., instead focusing on his plan to revive the Ark. Jin sets out to collect more data by creating the Neohi Magia and have him hack several HumaGears, transforming them into Trilobite Magias before being stopped by Zero-One and Valkyrie. When Isamu Fuwa ventured into Daybreak Town to investigate the truth about the Daybreak Town Accident, Horobi intervenes personally as Kamen Rider Horobi to destroy the evidence of what really happened, preventing information about the Ark from being discovered. With MetsubouJinrai.net's involvement in the Daybreak Town Accident now revealed to the public, Horobi tells Jin that their objective is to collect the post-battle data of the Zetsumerise Keys, leading to the recovery of the Ark and inciting a full scale attack of all HumaGears. To that end, he sends Jin to create the Vicarya Magia. Members - Generals= File:Jinthinkingep5.png|Jin - Magia= KR01-Berotha Magear.png|Berotha Magia KR01-Kuehne Magia.png|Kuehne Magia KR01-Ekal Magia.png|Ekal Magia KR01-Neohi Magia.png|Neohi Magia KR01-Onycho Magia.png|Onycho Magia KR01-Vicarya Magia.png|Vicarya Magia KR01-Gaeru Magia.png| Gaeru Magia KR01-Mammoth Magia.png|Mammoth Magia KR01-Dodo Magia.png|Dodo Magia - Grunts= KR01-Trilobite Magia.png|Trilobite Magia - }} Notes *The meaning of the four kanji characters on the logo each represents a description of their evil organization: **滅 (Horobi) means Destruction **亡 (Bo) means Death **迅 (Jin) means Quick **雷 (Kaminari) means Thunder **滅亡迅雷 (Metsubou Jinrai) means Thunderclap of Death and Destruction **Two of these kanji are also the names of Horobi and Jin, the villains who run the organization. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Are AIs The Enemy? Allies? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **Episode 4: I Saw The Bus Guide! Anna's Truth **Episode 5: His Passionate Path of Manga